Vampires of the Heart (Bagginshield)
by AndyIce
Summary: Okay, I had read one that was similar to this; and that got me thinking: why not make a story like this? Warning: this story will have blood, gore, humor, and yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like, don't read! Those who do, welcome. Bilbo has a secret: he's a vampire. While traveling with the company, one of Bilbo's 'Brothers' comes by and explains that their 'Mother' has called them.
1. I Need To Feed!

Hey! I had just read a bagginshield fanfic where Bilbo was a vampire; and that got me thinking. Warning: this will have blood, gore, and yaoi. don't like, don't read! Those who do, welcome. I own nothing! This is just my otp. I hope you enjoy.

Bilbo's P.O.V.

I had no idea what I was thinking when I ran after 13 dwarves. Just something to pass the time, I guess. All I know is that Thorin does NOT like me. None of them do. I know that they talk about me being weak and that I can't defend myself; they don't know how good my hearing is. Thorin doesn't join in, but I know in my heart that he thinks the same thing.

"Master Baggins, please keep up!"

"Yes! sorry, Thorin!" I get my pony to move a little, but it's still skittish. ' _It's been years...but I still have that scent...will it ever go away?'_ I place my hand over where my heart is. But it won't make a sound. It hasn't...for...so...long...

"Bilbo? Is something wrong?"

"Oh!" I jump when I noticed Bofur had stopped next to me. I put on my best reassuring smile (I can charm as many people with that smile to do as I pleased.) "Yes, Bofur, I'm fine. Just thinking." I explained quickly. I just couldn't have anyone leaning my secret. Most defintly these dwarves.

After several hours more, we finally set camp. I feel my throat burn fiercely, reminding me of what sort of creature I had been turned into, the monster I was...

"Bilbo, do you want any?" Balin asked me, holding a bowl of soup.

"Ah, no, thank you. I'm...not hungry..." I stated lamely. Kili and Fili looked at me with concern in their eyes.

"But, Bilbo...you have to eat something!" Kili said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Really!" I said reassuringly. In truth, I was so thirsty I could drink from a whole army. I needed to feed, and soon. Before I did something that I might regret.

"Bilbo, come on. Just eat something." Fili tried.

"I said that I was fine!" I growled, jumping up. Without a backwards glance, I stormed out of the camp site. I just had to get out of there before my thirst got the better of me...before I hurt one of them...

Trudging through the woods until I could no longer smell the scent of the dwarves, I finally gave into my instincts. The instincts to hunt. The instincts to kill. I noticed the scent of wolf only five miles away. It was old, with a leg that was dragging. Perfect. That would be easy prey for me as it has been many years since I hunted.

Running through the trees to my prey, I wondered why I would ever want this to end. It wasn't until I killed the wolf and drank it's blood that I realized that I wanted to just vanish from this world. To join my mother and father, along with my friends and those who are long gone. Yes, I wanted to die, and to remain dead. Not as this creature that deceives and cheats to get what it wanted. I didn't want to be...a vampire.

-Hey, let me know what you guys think. I would love to hear what you have to say.

Since I am full of shit at giving summaries in the beginning, I'll give one now:

Bilbo has a secret: he's a vampire! one of the first to ever walk on middle Earth. he doesn't want his new found friends to find out, for fear that they would reject him; especially Thorin, whom Bilbo can't keep thinking about. But what would happen when one of Bilbo's 'Brothers' comes by with a summons from their 'Mother'? Can Bilbo keep his friends safe from a house full of vampires; or would they need saving from him?

I do hope you guys like this first chapter, would will look forward to the rest. I should say, this is Bagginshield, so there will be yaoi in later chapters. May turn to rated M in later chapters for reasons that only I flipping know! okay, I'm not that cold-hearted. Love you guys! See you soon!


	2. What do you mean, Balin?

-Hey, i'm back with the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

 **Thorin's P.O.V.**

I wondered on where that blasted hobbit had gone! I walked in the direction on where he went, but there was no sign of him anywhere. "Bilbo...where are you?" I whispered to myself.

"I'm right here, Thorin. Why, is there something wrong?"

I jumped and whipped around to find the hobbit sitting on a rock. He wasn't there a moment ago...

"Where were you, if I may ask." I said to hide my embarrassment of being caught off guard.

"Just went for a stroll to clear my head." Bilbo said quickly. I noticed that his hair was wet.

"Well, come along, burglar, or else the rest of the company will wonder where you've been." Bilbo nodded and jumped nimbly off the rock and the two of us made it to the campsite.

 **Bilbo's P.O.V.**

 _'I'm lucky that Thorin doesn't suspect anything.'_ I thought as I settled down to sleep. At least now that I had drank, I wouldn't have any problems for a long time.

"Say, Bilbo, you look refreshed." Ori complied, looking over at me.

"Yes, I feel much better than I have for many years." I explained, stretching my tired limbs. It was a revolting feeling, but, sadly, it was true. I felt refreshed and strong once more. I hadn't felt this powerful since long ago.

"Well, goodnight, Ori." I whispered, turning my back on the group so they couldn't see my tears.

 _'Oh, when will this hell end?'_

 **Thorin's P.O.V.**

I noticed the look on Bilbo's face when he explained that he felt better. It was twisted in loathing, and a large amount of sadness. I didn't know why it pained my to see Bilbo like that, but it did.

"Are you alright, laddie?"

I looked from Bilbo's sleeping frame to see Balin make his way to sit beside me. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Balin looked me straight in the eye. "I noticed on how you were staring at Bilbo just now."

"I wasn't staring at him." I proclaimed, looking away so Balin wouldn't see the lie.

"Laddie, haven't you noticed that the rest of us have seen how the two of you stare at each other. Trust me," Balin continued when he saw Thorin's look of shock, "Bilbo has looked at you the same way whenever he thinks no one is looking."

I watched as Balin stood up and walked over to his brother.

Well, I guess I'll have to be more careful...

-Hey, sorry it's short. I'll work on it, i promise. But, here is chapter two!


	3. Chapter 3

**-hey, guys! I'm Back! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long (i was grounded, and a summer program) Okay, on to the chapter!**

 **Bilbo's P.O.V.**

To say the least, the next week was hell! We were trudging through the forests just north of the Shire, and Gandalf was gone again! Where does that wizard go?

As we traveled through the rain, I caught a faint scent on the breeze. It took me a moment to place it, but then I recognized it: cougar. However, it was far away, and should not trouble us. Besides, if I said anything to Thorin, he would glare at me as per normal.

What the fuck did I do to make him hate me?

Boy, I don't think I will ever find out.

-sorry about the short chapter. please don't kill me! *hides behind Bilbo* School has started again, so I can't promise anything, but I will try. If you have an idea, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**-hey guys, i'm back! I just got done with a Billdip (Bill Cipher x Dipper Pines) fanfic, and, let's just say, I ship it very much. here's my next chapter!**

 **Thorin's P.O.V.**

Walking in a cursed forest? Sure, why not?! We had done a lot of crazier things in our pasts!

"Thorin, you do know that there are rumors of these woods?" Bofur asked, looking around in worry.

"Yeah, Master Boggins, they say those who have come into these woods never return." Fili said to Bilbo.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Now, are trying to scare me, Fili? Because it won't work. I know these woods like I know my own body. Now, yes, there are many creatures in these woods that you will do well to fear; but, as long as I'm here, you will be safe. I promise."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Bilbo was the weakest one here! What makes him so sure he could defend anyone?

"Bilbo, did you just say that you know these woods?" Balin asked.

I noticed that Bilbo flinched slightly. "Yes. My mother brought me here years ago...one of the only times before she died..." Bilbo took a deep breath. "There is a village only five days from where we are now. If the village is still there, that is..."

"How long ago was it when you went there, Master Baggins?" I asked him as he came to my side. Bilbo looked up at me with those honey-colored eyes.

"About twenty years ago, give or take. I am only fifty-two, after all." Bilbo added, staring straight ahead.

"So, for a Hobbit...how old would that...?"

"For Hobbits, I would only have 49 more years. Hobbits hardly make it far in their hundreds."

To be honest, I was completely shocked. ' _He only has that few years left?!'_

"However, I am no ordinarily Hobbit, so, who knows?" Bilbo added. Glancing up at me, he said with a smirk: "Is that all you wished to know, Master Dwarf? Or is there more that is burning in your mind?"

I quickly turned away from the Hobbit. for another two miles, we were silent, until Bilbo stopped.

"Bilbo? What's wrong?" Bofur asked, stepping closer to Bilbo.

Bilbo just stared into space, his eyes becoming a bright red. "...It...can't...be..." he whispered turning to a rock. On the rock, stood a giant cougar. And it was staring right at Bilbo Baggins.

"Bilbo, run!" I yelled, but I was too late as the cougar lunged at Bilbo. Bilbo dogged to the side, and ran his fingers along it's flank. He had scratched deeply, but not enough to take the beast down.

Growling deep in his throat, Bilbo lunged at the beast, taking them both down a small hill.

"Bilbo!" I yelled, running after them. _'Please, of please! Let Bilbo be alright. Let him be alive!'_

By the time we were all down there, the cougar lay dead to Bilbo's feet, and Bilbo was covered in blood. Rushing over to him, I looked Bilbo all over, but there wasn't a scratch on him. "Burglar, if you do that again, I swear..."

Bilbo looked up at me slowly, and I saw that the red glow was still there for a moment, before it was gone. "...Thorin...? What happened? Why am I covered in blood?! What...how...?"

"Shush, calm down Bilbo. Everything's fine." I whispered to him, awkwardly patting his back to calm him down.

"Well, Frater, you play the helpless child very well." we all turned around to see a tall Man with jet black hair and red eyes. He was dressed n rich black, and his skin was as pale as the snow at the top of the Blue Mountains.

"Kiligreth, what are you doing here?!" Bilbo asked, quickly moving away from me and looking up at the stranger. The stranger, Kiligreth, smiled down at Bilbo, showing sharp, white teeth.

"Come now, Frater, is that any way to greet me? We all miss you back home. Won't you come back?"

"Kiligreth, I made it clear that I will never go back to that place. I can not stand the endless killing..."

Kiligreth looked Bilbo up and down. "You say that you hate killing, Frater, but it seems you had no problem killing that beast and drinking it's blood for your own. Tell me, is your thirst satisfied?"

"I only kill to survive, Kiligreth! I do it to defend those I car about. That is why I do this, because I am compelled to."

"We all are, Frater. It is in our nature. You can't escape it. And you know full well that you will outlive all these Dwarves for over thousands of years."

"Kiligreth, if all you want is to tease me, then please stop. I do not have time for your games."

"Frater, Mother has called us."

Bilbo froze. I didn't understand what was going on, but that news seemed to scare Bilbo.

"You know what will happen if you ignore the summons."

"I know!" Bilbo yelled. Then quietly, he added. "I know...but I can't lead these Dwarves there. They would be killed instantly."

"Their mission is going to get them killed, Frater. There is nothing you can do to change that. It would be best to let them be killed by us."

Before anyone of us could answer to that, Bilbo glared at him. "You take that back. I can kill you, Big Brother, and you know it. You take that back..."

"Alright, alright, Frater, don't let your fangs in a twist. I'll help you protect them from Mother." Kiligreth explained. "Now, go get cleaned up. You smell Frater, and not in the good way."

Bilbo nodded and turned to me. "You don't mind if we stop by and deal with my Mother, do you? It shouldn't take too long." he asked me.

I sighed. "It better not be long, Master Burglar." I answered.

"oh, thank you, Thorin!" Bilbo exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. Then he was gone.

Kiligreth smiled. "Well, it seems you stole my dear Frater. Just so you know, if you hurt him in any way, I will have to kill you."

I wasn't really listening to him, though. My mind was on Bilbo.

For when he hugged me, he was cold like ice. And instead of a heartbeat, there was only silence.

-Hey, guys! I know it only has thorin's P.O.V. but I think it's okay. How many of you realized that Kiligreth combines the names Kili and Greth? I'm curious. I hope you guys like this one. Happy Labor Day (even though it's Sunday) bye!


	5. Chapter 5

-Hey, guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me! I'm just playing with you guys. Here is Chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!-

 **Bilbo's P.O.V.**

To be honest, when I saw Kiligreth, I was scared half to death. Not for my safety, but for Thorin's. Kiligreth can be very overprotective of me; always was, in fact, considering the fact that I am the youngest in the family.

Sighing, I walked back to the company completely washed and cleaned. Kiligreth smiled at me.

"Now, that's better Frater. Come, Mother does not like waiting." And he strode down the path that we could only see. Sighing, I followed with the company at my side.

"What did he mean? I thought your mother was dead, Bilbo?" Fili asked.

I took a shuddering breath, but Kiligreth beat me to the answer. "His birth mother is dead. But our _Mother_ is the one who we are going to see."

"I see." Balin answered, glancing at me. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I will ensure that you guys make it to the Lonely Mountain. I promise, and if I break that promise, then you can stick a stake through my heart and leave my body to the weather." I said cheerfully.

They just stared at me in shock, but Kiligreth just laughed. "Really, Frater? You will be willing to die for them? Willing to have the most painful death for our kind to ensure that they make it?"

I stared at my older brother confidently. "If it means that they can continue on to reclaim their homeland, then I would willing put the stake through my very own heart and jump into the pits of the underworld to be tried and punished for my sins." I answered without wavering.

Kiligreth smiled at me. "Well, let's hope that that day will never come."

Thorin shook his head. "You do not need to make such an oath, Master Baggins." his look said some emotions that I could not place. "You shall not try anything stupid, Burglar. Am I clear?"

"Like a mirror." I answered and Kiligreth laughed.

"Frater, you know our reflection can't be seen in a mirror"

"That's why I said 'like a mirror.' " I explained. Thorin just shook his head in bewilderment, and I laughed. "It's an inside joke in the family. Because we can't be seen in mirrors, we say 'like a mirror' when some asks us on if they are clear."

"Anyway, you Dwarves do not have to worry about a thing! Frater and I will keep you safe from our brothers and Mother." Kiligreth explained.

I flashed him a quick sign: lifting two of my fingers and making a circle three times; _Thank you._

Kiligreth nodded and winked at me.

And we continued to our destination.

-Hope you guys liked it! Comment, please, let me know if you have any ideas, i would be happy to read them!


	6. Chapter 6

-Okay! if you guys are confused about Bilbo's nickname, let me explain. I was searching on the internet for something that Kiligreth can call Bilbo other than 'Bilbo' or 'Little Brother', and I decided that it should be an old word due to the time we are in. An one of my teachers teaches Latin, so I thought, 'Why not have Kiligreth say the Latin word for Little Brother. so I searched on Google and up came the word "Frater" meaning 'Little Brother'. So that's the reason for that. Alright! On to the story!-

 **Thorin's P.O.V.**

I had not the faintest idea of who this man was or why we were going to see his mother, but Bilbo seems to trust him, so I will to. We trudged further until we came upon a large castle. It's dark stone walls rose high in the sky, blocking out the sun. Towers spiraled up and dark red roses climbed the walls. In a way, it could have once been a bright, beautiful place; but now, it was dark and menacing.

Kiligreth and Bilbo walked on without hesitating, but I could tell that Bilbo did not like doing this. The way how his footsteps seemed to get quieter, the way his small hands rolled up into balls at his side, the way his breath seemed non-existent. All I wanted to do was wrap him in my arms and take him away from this place.

But I didn't. I couldn't. I couldn't show that Hobbit all the affection I had for him. I couldn't tell him that I was always going to be there for him; to lay at his side at night, to defend him with all my might. I couldn't.

"Remember, Dwarves, this place is very dangerous. Do as Frater and I tell you." Kiligreth explained, an we passed through the great door.

The place was even darker on the inside than the outside. It didn't seem like any light came into this place. Of course, with Dwarven Eyes, i had no problem. I was more concerned about Bilbo.

But he seemed to be fine. More than fine...Thriving on the dark.

Movement up ahead, an Bilbo was enveloped in a hug.

"Brother Bilbo! Brother Kiligreth! Where have you two been! I missed you!" It was a girl's voice.

"It is good to see you, Mairina. Sorry I didn't visit. I was busy." Bilbo explained with a smile. He glanced at us. "Mairina, allow me to introduce you to the Company." Walking her over to us, he introduced all of us in turn.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Mairina said with a curtsy. Mairina was very beautiful. With silvery blond hair and gentle green eyes, pale skin, and a dark green dress.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mairina." I said respectfully.

Mairina smiled, but then her face grew worried. "Brother Bilbo? Why would you bring Dwarves into Mother's Home? I can smell that they are still alive. Their hearts are still beating! If Mother finds out what you did..."

"She will not find out!" Bilbo said defiantly. "I am no longer going to do as she says! I am no longer her slave; and I will defend these Dwarves against her with my last and foremost breath if I have to!"

Mairina's face went even paler an she turned away. Bilbo smile sadly. "I'm sorry, Mairina. I did not mean to shout. It's just that I am still resentful of my fate and I took it out on you. I should not have. Please forgive me."

Mairina sighed. "I do forgive Brother. But they will be as good as dead if Mother gets her hands on them."

-End of this chapter! Message me with comments or ideas...i can really use the confidence boost!


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo's P.O.V.

I was shaking from head to toe as Killigreth and I fell to our knees in front of the beautiful woman in front of us. "Mother." we said in unison.

"Bilbo, my dear, you have been gone so long. why haven't you been near you Mother?" she asked in a cool voice.

I flinched. "Forgive me, Mother. I was busy. I am sorry, Mother." I pleaded, looking down. in my mind, I was freaking out. _'Please don't let her notice the Dwarves...Please don't let her notice the Dwarves...please don't let her notice the Dwarves...'_

"Oh, i forgive you, my dear, precious robin." she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Glancing up, her smile faded. "What are these Dwarves doing here?"

Before Thorin could step up, I had to open my big mouth, for his sake.

"They're with me. I am helping them to get to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim their homeland. I'm their hired help." I explained, glancing up at her.

"Why would you bring them into my castle?" she asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Because they are important to me and I would rather stick a stake through my heart than allow any harm come to them, even from you." I spat out, glaring up at her.

Then she hit me. She hit me so hard that I went flying into the stone wall.

"Bilbo!" Kili called, worried. I could taste blood on my tongue and a wetness on my cheek. I had a felling I was cut very badly, if the amount of blood dripping from my face was any indication.

"You ungrateful brat! I could have killed you along with you parents! Instead, I kept you at my side as my son, and this is how you repay me? By disobedience?! Get out of my sight!"

Thorin looked ready to charge, but I got to my feet and bowed to her. "As you wish, Mother." and with that, I led the Dwarves out as quickly as I could.

-Hey, guys, sorry that I haven't written for a while. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon. Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin's P.O.V.

I was shocked beyond belief when Bilbo managed to push himself up to his feet and bowed to the woman that had hit him.

"As you wish, Mother." Bilbo whispered, then he led us away.

"Bilbo, you're hurt! She should never have done that to you!" Kili exclaimed.

"N-no, it's alright...I'm used to it..." Bilbo explained. Balin shook his head sadly.

"Laddie, no one should be used to that treatment. And you're bleeding heavily."

"Oh, am I? I hadn't noticed." there was a note of sarcasm in his voice. "I never really knew that could happen."

"What brought you to live with that woman?" I asked, wanting a real, honest answer.

Bilbo looked shocked that I had asked. He lowered his golden eyes from my gaze. "It's not a pretty story..."

"I am sure we can handle it." Dwalin explained to the small Hobbit. Bilbo sighed.

"Come with me."

Bilbo led us up the many flights of stairs and into a large room to which he had a key to. It looked like a small throne room all in it's own, high ceilings and walls decorated with tapestries, a large bed that could hold all of the company with room, a desk, and comfortable chairs sitting around a nicely lit fire.

"What is this room?" Ori asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

"It's mine." Bilbo explained, sitting down in one of the chairs and sighed. "I have forgotten how much I loved this room...so many memories..."

"Tell us what happened, Master Baggins." I asked him, sitting down myself. These chairs were as comfortable as they looked.

Bilbo took a shuddering breath. "Thorin...it is not a memory I like to think about. The night my parents..." Bilbo made a choking, sobbing noise in his throat.

"Please, Bilbo, so we can understand what is going on." Kili begged, sitting on the floor at Thorin's feet; just like he did when he was a small Dwarf-ling. Bilbo took a shuddering breath, looking at everyone as they began to sit around him.

"It began...long ago..." Bilbo began.

"I was the only child of my parents, when everyone said my parents could never conceive a child. They loved me so much, and I loved them.

"We were on our way to Mordor, a kingdom far to the east. It was my first time to travel with my parents. We had just passed The Lonely Mountain...yes I have been there before, though none of you have met me back then...there was a storm coming. I huddled closer to my mother, asking her if we would get there alright. She had told me yes, we would make it.

We heard a noise that was like a hurricane. And then we were attacked." Bilbo took a quick drink from a cup next to him and continued.

"We were surrounded. My mother told me to run as she and my father fended them off. I couldn't fight, so I ran. I ran away!" Tears were dripping down his face, but still he pressed on.

"I heard someone pursuing me, and I ran faster, until I jumped off a cliff. I thought I was going to die...but I never hit the ground. I looked up to see a young Man holding me against his chest, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight."

"Kiligreth." Fili said. Bilbo nodded.

"He took me to his mother, a beautiful woman with blond hair and pale skin, like freshly fallen snow. She looked me up and down.

'You seem like a strong boy. What is your name?' she had asked me.

'Alaric.' I had said. She told me to come closer to her and I did. That was when she stabbed me. The pain was unbearable. It felt like I was going colder by the moment, as my life bled out of me.

'That is what must happen. Now, you have two choices.' she told me. 'Serve me for eternity, or die here and now, just like your parents will be.'

"I didn't want to die. So, I took the first choice. She took me by the hair and I saw my parents bound and gagged in front of me. Then she bit me. The pain was even worse than when she stabbed me, and I screamed and screamed in pain and agony. Slowly, I began to lose sight of everything due to the blood loss. Everything went black and cold. When I awoke next, my throat was burning with a fierce thirst. Not caring about my surroundings, I rushed to the nearest source to quench it. When I gained back my senses, my parents were dead at my feet and I was covered in blood.

She seemed pleased, and gave me a new name: Bilbo. She told me that Alaric died and I was born. And it was true: Alaric was killed that night, to be replaced by me. , a vampire of the First Age. I have been wondering the earth ever since then."

I couldn't help but have tears in my eyes as he told us how he had been killed and how his parents were killed in front of him when he was a child.

"Bilbo...I am so sorry..." Balin whispered, dabbing his eyes on his cloak.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago, I'm used to it." Bilbo said, but there seemed to be a weight lifted off his shoulders. "Anyway, you all should get some sleep. Dawn is soon here. I will guard the door." Everyone was too tired to argue, so soon everyone but Bilbo and I were fast asleep on the overly large bed.

"Master Baggins...Bilbo..." I began, but that didn't really fit him somehow.

"Yes, Thorin, what is it?" Bilbo asked, his eyes golden and wondering in the firelight.

"May I...hrm...that is...uhm...may I use you real name? Alaric?" I asked.

Bilbo looked startled. No, not Bilbo. Alaric. I could just see past the brave face to the young child still there.

"I haven't been called that for so long, I'm not even sure it belongs to me anymore..."

"It does. It always will. It is the name that you parents named their only child, a child that they loved more than anything in the world." I explained, kinda wishing I could keep my mouth shut.

He laughed. "Yes, you may use it. It may be a while for me to grow accustomed to it, though. In return, may I keep calling you Thorin?"

"You may." I promised, happy to be this close to him, to be able to call him something that had real meaning.

Alaric smiled. "Sleep well, Thorin. I will be here when you rise."

"You promise?" I asked with a small smile.

Alaric laughed quietly. "I promise. Now, go to sleep." And with that, I was out like a light, content that Alaric was there and my Company was safe.

But for how long?

-Hey guys, sorry that i haven't been on! I have been grounded, and still am. Hope you like this one! Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

hey, guys. sorry it took so long, but i'm back! Onward to the next chapter!

Bilbo's P.O.V.

I sat and watched as the company slept. I wanted to protect them, I really did. Especially the younger ones. Ori, Kili and Fili were only Dwarf-lings, practically. I was still shocked that Thorin wanted to call me by my old name: Alaric.

I sighed. It has been so long since I had heard that name, that I had almost forgotten it. Almost.

As a young vampire, That would be the name I would give, Alaric. But it had been a while since i was a young vampire.

Dawn was approaching, and when it did, I was going to need some sleep. I hadn't slept for a whole week, and that messed with my head. And I needed a clear head if I was going to protect these Dwarves.

So, not what else to do, I eased myself next to the only person where there was enough room for a small person like me: Thorin. If I had a beating heart, I'm sure as hell that it would be beating like a jackrabbit. However, as Thorin lightly wrapped his arms around me in his sleep, I felt a calming sensation go through my body and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-So sorrry it is so short. Please don't kill me! What do you guys want to happen next? Please tell me!


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin's P.O.V.

I woke to everyone else still asleep. Feeling something cold pressed against my chest, I tried to move it away. But it just clung to my tunic. Looking down, I saw that it was none other than Bilbo Baggins. No, not Bilbo. Alaric, one of the few vampires that could walk in sunlight. Sighing, I stopped moving, and Alaric just moved closer to my chest, no heart beating, no breath coming.

"Uncle?" Kili asked, looking up with tired eyes. I slowly inclined my head for him to continue.

"Uncle, I was wondering, Bilbo is going with us, isn't he? We won't leave him here?" Kili asked, his dark eyes sad.

"No, Kili. We will not leave him here. He is a part of this Company." I explained to my youngest nephew.

Kili smiled. "That's good to hear." he said drowsily before he curled back up to Fili. I nodded and looked back down to Alaric. His hair was lightly touching my chin, and his pale skin shown in the early rays.

"Alaric? Are you awake?" I asked in his ear. Alaric shifted and opened his eyes to look up at me.

"Good morning, Thorin."

"Good morning, Alaric."


	11. Chapter 11

-Hey! Sorry it has been so long. Well...Happy last chapter anniversary! Anyway, let us get this show on the road!

Bilbo's POV

I slowly stretched and looked around the room at the Dwarves. Only Thorin was awake. I silently slid off the bed and went behind the changing screen, slipping out of my sleep clothes and into my shirt, vest and trousers.

"Alaric, how long are we to be here with you family?" Thorin asked. I growled, my eyes flashing a hating red. Looking to Thorin, I said:

"This is not truly my family, Thorin. My true family has been dead for a long time."

"Very well." Thorin said, shock in his blue eyes at my rough voice.

"Anyway, Thorin. I am to be here for just a few days more. Then we can leave for the Lonely Mountain."

"Good. I shall wake the others." Thorin answered, gently shaking everyone awake.

Thorin's PoV

I walked with the rest of the Company as we wandered about the castle. Alaric led the way, explaining which rooms we were allowed into and which ones were forbidden. I gave a very pointed look at Kili and Fili, knowing they will try and get in there.

"Very well, guys. Um...the kitchen is that way, and we do have food if you want it." Alaric pointed down the stairs.

"You're not eating?" Bofur asked.

"No, I don't eat food. And that couger has fed me well enough." Alaric explained. They all nodded and walked down the stairs. I stayed by Alaric's side. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Anything you wish from me, Thorin Oakenshield?" he asked in a teasing manner. I could feel my face heat a bit, but mealy cleared my throat and shook my head no.

"Come now, Thorin." Alaric said, turning to face me, his golden eyes full of mirth. "I have been around Dwarves even more stubborn than you. Your father and his father before him. Both more stubborn than you. Guess it runs in the family."

To be honest with myself, my heart sank. So, he has been with other Dwarves? Well, of course, him being of the First Age. I was brooding so much that I did not notice Alaric walk up to me until he was right in front of me.

"I shall ask again, Thorin, son of Thrain: what do you wish of me?"

And so I kissed him.


End file.
